worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic and Psionic Rules
Magic Using RUE as the starting point here we go.... Step 1-3, and 7-8 - No change Step 4 - PPE - A magic class can typically hold up to their PPE x 3 for a number of hours equal to their PE score before it will drain away. Also - PPE available at Ley Lines is now if you are within 1 mile of a Line or within 1 mile of a nexus respectively as opposed to only when on these locations. Step 5 - Base Spell strength is similar to Psionics. Characters make a saving throw versus a 15 to save against the effects of a spell. Spell strength increases by +1 for every 4 levels of experience (so at 12th level their spell strength is 18). Also the attribute bonus to save versus magic is now ME not PE. Furthermore like psychic classes Magic classes save at a much lower number. IE A Ley Line Walker only has to save versus a 10 against magic unless the opposing spell caster has increased spell strength from experience (for example a Ley Line Walker would have to save versus a 13 instead of 18 versus a 12th level spell caster). Rituals add an additional +3 to the spell's strength. (12th level Ritual magic would be Spell Strength of 21). Simplified - Spell casters are considered "masters magi", like the Ley Line Walker and Shifter and save at a base 10. Non spell casting magic users, like tattooed warriors or mystics, are a base 12. All others are base 15. Step 6 - Casting Spells Ok this is where we have a major change. For casting spells I use the PPE channeling rules in Rifter 21. Also many magic classes will be allowed to choose foci at certain levels. These are in Rifter 30 Page 30. The only change I make is that a skill roll is not required for the Foci to work. It just does once you acquire it. The only Foci that isn't allowed is burst casting as I use the PPE channeling rules so it is un-needed. From the same article in Rifter 30 I also allow the use of Specializations. Recovery of PPE - A spellcaster regains 10% of their PPE base for every full hour of complete rest (sleep or very minimal activity) or every 30 minutes of full meditation. No other changes. Further note - All Magic using classes will gain more PPE than is given in the system now. This will beindicated when I post up the OCC modifications but suffice to say that when done a 10th levle Ley Line Walker would be a very much increased threat to a group as opposed to now where they are likely to run out of PPE after 3 or 4 melee rounds trying to cast powerful spells. Psionics Only one real major change is being made. The introduction of ISP Channeling. Much like the article in Rifter 21 for magic, a psychic will have to channel their ISP into the power to make it happen. Now relax this isn't as bad as you might think once you see the amounts. This is being done in an effort to curb the abuse of certain powers (I am looking at you Bio-Manipulation). Nothing more. Most powers will still be usable in one action and even those that aren't will be eventually at a higher level. Channeling amounts are as follows: Master Pychics (This includes most of the Psychic classes): 10 ISP per action/attack per level. IE 3rd level Mind Melter (Master Psychic) can channel 30 ISP per action/attack. Major Psychics (The remaining Psychic classes will likely fall here as well as having psionics at character creation): 5 ISP per action/attack per level. IE A Major Psychic would have to be 6th level to channel the same amount of ISP as the Mind Melter above. Minor Psychic (Some d-bees may be this as well as characters that received psionics during character creation): 3 ISP per action/attack per level. IE A Minor Psychic would have to be 10th level to channel the same amount of ISP as the Mind Melter above. Also, some psychics will be able to get psionic foci much like the magic foci in Rifter 30. Same basic premise and effect except it is for psychics/psionics. Also like my modification for the magic foci above, once you acquire it, it just works, no skill rolls needed. Saving versus Psionics is still a base of 15 but Psychics classes increase the strength of their powers by +1 for every 4 levels of experience (so at 12th level their power strength is 18) Recovery of ISP - A psychic regains 10% of their ISP base for every full hour of complete rest (sleep or very minimal activity) or every 30 minutes of full meditation. Magic and Psionics Targets and users.... Both can be used on and by people in Body Armour (including full environmental), Power Armour with 250 MDC or less and Power Armour, Robots and Vehicles that have their crew compartments open. A Physical Toll.... A Spellcaster or Psychic CAN continue to cast spells or use abilities once their PPE/ISP has been exhausted at physical cost to themselves. At a direct 1 for 1 cost of sdc/hp for ppe/isp, spellcasters and psychics can continue to cast spells or use psionic abilities. This will likely "burn them out" if they continue doing so for more than a spell/ability or three but they can do it. Loss of SDC/HP can be healed and recovered at normal rates if they stop before literally killing themselves.